Trial and error methods for printing on substrates are commonly inconsistent, tedious, and time-consuming, especially at the production level. Printing with an acceptable level of quality on objects that include one or more non-planar (e.g., curved) portions, such as a shoulder portion of a plastic container, can prove to be challenging.
For some applications, it is desirable for the print head to move to a more optimal print position and/or orientation relative to the surface to be printed.